


《木头岛》

by beifengchui



Category: all鑫, 文鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifengchui/pseuds/beifengchui
Kudos: 3





	《木头岛》

丁程鑫魔怔了。

丁程鑫从某一天开始，觉得刘耀文哪怕是顶着鸡窝头捧着烂泡面也帅出天际。他不知道他其实已经有心理疾病了，他还以为黑暗里能开出花，甚至锻炼出一边被打一边幸福笑的绝技，敖子逸看这场景不禁琢磨，这他妈的，别是绑了个傻子吧。

没人知道刘耀文的想法，其实他只是单纯觉得漂亮的屁股都送上门了，谁不上谁傻逼。刀尖上行风月的滋味，没试过的人不懂。

他们给丁程鑫捆的不算特别牢固，丁程鑫勉勉强强还能伸个腿放松一下，只可惜放他的地方旁边就是垃圾堆，苍蝇蟑螂的乱窜，他有点受不了。那天办完事，刘耀文照例想赶他回去，丁程鑫趁机撒娇，“我不想去笼子里了，那边好脏。”沙发上观战的敖子逸不愿意了，“你他妈怎么那么多事啊！还娇气上了！”

刘耀文当他阔少撒娇难伺候，指给他看，“那边是射击点，不安全，这边放着....东西，你不愿意回笼子那你能去哪？”，丁程鑫朝床后面努嘴，刘耀文冷笑，“别想了，马嘉祺不会让的。”

第二天早上马嘉祺顶着雾气回来只说了个嗯，丁程鑫就从那天开始睡在马嘉祺床尾的地上了。

到底过的是见不得光的日子，有钱也没法大张旗鼓的花，仓库里天天散发着一股子怪味，男人的汗液味道加上事后的麝香味，混在一起让人窒息。有时候外面的情势松快了，才能吃点好的打打牙祭，平常就是泡面矿泉水，几个人还不够分的，丁程鑫有时候饿得难受了，只能忍气吞声求人，他哭的满脸了心里也会惦记着自己的哭相漂亮不，反而敖子逸被这声音烦的急了，抽出枪就粗着嗓子吼，“再他妈像个娘们一样吭吭唧唧的！老子崩了你！”

刘耀文恨铁不成钢的骂，“他死了我们上哪弄那几百万去？！抽什么疯呢！你出去泄泄火去！”

“妈的这个贱人！交货那天老子非操翻他不可！”作为一个职业绑匪，敖子逸现在唯一的想法是下次不能挑这种娘炮了，与其这样他宁可绑个女人，虽说那会违反他一贯以来的职业准则，去他妈的狗屁准则！他又把凳子踢翻了。

那天临近傍晚，马嘉祺才回来，坐下喝了口水便冷冷说道，“到处都有他们的人。我们明天必须走。”

敖子逸为难地看刘耀文，按理说如今这种严峻情况下，当务之急是先跑路，保命要紧，管他几百万呢，在小命面前都是屁，可最后他们还是把丁程鑫带上了。

要不怎么说，英雄难过美人关呢，呸！这次是美男！本来他们三走都走了，临了，丁程鑫抿着嘴哭的梨花带雨，眼神里似有千言无语，敖子逸瞧着比王佳芝买戒指还有演技些，那刘耀文能不心软吗，心疼的跟个什么似的，咬咬牙，得！怎么也是老子睡过的，一夜夫妻还百日恩呢！带上吧！

敖子逸和马嘉祺对视一眼，心说这可好么！江洋大盗搁这儿演你妈比的爱情公寓啊！下次谁再跟他搭伙做生意谁纯粹找死！

没下次了，一周后，他们被围了。

丁程鑫崩敖子逸的时候，说的是，“怎么，是不是没见过这么漂亮的警察？”

等到了捅马嘉祺的时候，丁程鑫又换了说法了，“阎王爷那儿可比现在这世道干净多了。”

刘耀文看这架势自己也快嗝屁，心想这么漂亮的脸蛋他睡过那么多次，死了也不算可惜，牡丹花下死呢！死前不如做个风流鬼，便嚎叫道:“我是真的喜欢你！”

丁程鑫把枪绕在手指头上转着，扯嘴笑，“我也是真的喜欢你呀！”接着就跟左右人一点头，“押下去吧。跟王局说，别死了其他怎么都成。”

后来等刘耀文被捞出来的时候，丁程鑫已经升副局了。

丁程鑫会每天把饭喂到刘耀文嘴里，甜甜蜜蜜笑着问他，“被我喜欢上是不是好事呀？”刘耀文因为不能说话了，只能呜呜呀呀的点头，生怕哪里惹到他。

有时候刘耀文也犯冲，不配合，丁程鑫急眼了就摔碗，一脚把刘耀文踢下床。“爱他妈吃不吃！饿死算了！”

他们也不住一起，丁程鑫职业病，只一个人睡，丁程鑫有时候把刘耀文带过来做，做的时候，丁程鑫的脾气依旧是难伺候，边呻吟边骂他，“怎么今天没吃饱饭吗！？”

“白好吃好喝供着你了！”

“你他妈再用点力不会啊！？？”

刘耀文只能嗯嗯啊啊。

有天晚上从局里回来，保姆又是一顿哭诉，怎么怎么折腾人了，病情又加重了，怎么弄了一地怎么尿了一床，丁程鑫听了就烦，“白天我不在你晾着他也行！我不管！我回来之前收拾干净就行了！”

保姆千恩万谢走了，心里寻思这破工作下个月给她再多钱也不干了。

周末接受市里电视台采访，新来的主持人傻逼呵呵，一腔热血，“丁副局长年轻有为，但为什么一直不成家啊？”

丁程鑫本不想回答，但想了一下就笑笑说，“我有老婆了，有一年执行任务的时候得的。”

注：“斯德哥尔摩”在英语里意为“木头岛”


End file.
